


California Dreamin' on Such a Warm Spring Day

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need a bigger bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Dreamin' on Such a Warm Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "California Dreamin'" by The Mamas and The Papas (knows I'm gonna stay).

Jess has a choice. Her head can bump the headboard, or her feet can hang off the edge of the bed.

Sam has a choice. His head can bump the headboard and his feet can hang off the edge of the bed, or he can lie diagonally. So can Jess, actually, but if Sam is also lying diagonally, either one of them is bumping the headboard or one or both of them is hanging off the bed.

Sam and Jess have a choice. He can lie across her, or she can lie across him.

Sam is built like a brick shithouse. Which is to say, heavy. Jess is a middleweight, not a featherweight. (One of these days she will convince him to go a few rounds with her. That day is not today; tomorrow doesn't look good either.) Also, Jess has pointy elbows.

Jess nearly breaks down in tears when she visits a furniture store, just to look around, and discovers a California king bed. It's as wide as she is tall and a full foot longer than it is wide.

Jess bribes Brady and Luis to help her haul the bed into the apartment for Sam's birthday. He takes one look at it and kicks Brady and Luis out for the night.


End file.
